Camp Halfblood Rules
by ForHadesSake
Summary: Percy and Annabeth fluff and lemons. Annabeth's got a new sister and she doesn't get how the camp works. One-shot. Some parts are T. others are M. Rick Riordan owns the characters. -Sorry for mistakes, I tried to revise it as much as possible but English is not my first language- Review :)


It was night time and all the campers went to bed after the bond fire. They had a long day with all the training so they really needed to rest.

Annabeth kissed Percy _good night _with a smirk that he returned mischevously. They were standing by the door to Athena's cabin

"See you" he wispered in her ear and was about to kiss her again when a little voice interruped. They both look down

"Annabeth! I dont know which bed I get to sleep in yet" the girl said in a rather demanding voice

"Oh sorry Lilly… can you give me a minute? …or Malcom can help you, yeah why dont you go ask him? I'll be right there" Annabeth said with a smile. Her new sister was almost 11 years old, tall for her age, her hair was rather brownish but you couldnt mistaken her for other than a daughter of Athena.

"Hi, you're Percy right? I've heard about you…I not very impressed" Lilly said looking at Percy up and down.

"Umm, hi" Percy replied, narrow his eyes studying her and crossed his arms. She turned away without flinching a bit by his 'intimidating' stare and got into the cabin. Annabeth laughed

"She's a little nightmare that one" Annabeth said "She's been following me around all day asking stuff… "

"Oh I think she looks just like you actually, with her demanding tone and everything" he got a playful nudge from her and he wrapped his arms around her tight. "I love you"

"I love you too" she gave him one last kiss "see you soon"

"Very soon" he replaid with a wink. She got into the cabin.

"Oh great, you got your bed now. Are you comfortable?" Annabeth asked Lilly. The girl was already on her pjs and was putting away her toothbrush.

"Yeah, thanks" she said. "I got a bed right next to yours!"

"I'm glad you like it" Annabeth kneel down next to her "look I know from experience the first night here is always tough, but you'll feel at home in no time. Try to sleep as much as you can because tomorrow's gonna be a long day" Lilly smiled to her. Annabeth patted her head. She was almost 20 and took care of all her siblings almost like a mom. Most of her siblings she knew them from at least four or five years. Lilly was the new addition but there hasnt been one for a long time.

"Okay guys lights out in 5" The counselor called. All her siblings got into bed, put books away ready to sleep.

She sat in bed with her laptop and started on a proyect. Percy's dad had asked her for a few ideas for his new ball room and she was really excited and proud that he had asked her to do it. She's been to his palace under the sea twice and was expecting to visit it again in a few days for Percy's 21st birthday.

Her mind drifted to one of the present she was going to give him…. And all the fun they'll have when he gets it. That made her wet between her legs, she wanted to run directly to his cabin. She scanned the dark room. She couldnt leave now 'cause they were all still awake. She had to wait a least half and hour. She tried to concentrate in her computer again with no luck when a voice interruped her dirty mind

"Annabeth why aren't you in pjs?" Lilly asked in a low voice.

"I'm changing in a minute" She reasured her. "I gotta finish something first"

"What is it? Can I see?" She asked. Annabeth half sighted.

"umm.. you wont- I'll show you in the morning, I promised" She was about to say that she wont get her proyect but that was the last thing you should say to a daughter of a Athena. "its late, sweet dreams"

"Good night" the girl replaid. Annabeth went back to stare at the computer screen fighting the thoughts about Percy. Two minutes later Lilly asked "its true that Percy fought against the minotaure alone when he was 12 then?"

"Yeah, its true. I can show you its horn tomorrow. Its in his cabin"

"But all on his own? How do you know he didnt have help?"

"Because he did not. Grover, his satyr guardian, was unconcious" the girl went silent again for a few minutes. When Annabeth thought she had fallen asleep there she was again

"And you fought Arachne? On your own?"

"Yeah..." and that got me into Tartarus she added to herself, she shudder to the thought of the creepy spider woman and Tartarus and Gaia and everything. That had been almost 3 years ago but the nightmares were still there

"Wow" she wishpered. "you guys…"

"Yep"

"And…"

"Yeah"

"But…"

"Its late Lilly. You should be sleeping"

"Yes you should" Malcom's voice broke the silence.

"Sorry Malcom. Didnt want to wake you" Annabeth apologised. "Please try to sleep Lilly"

"But there's a lot of stuff I want to know!" Lilly protested.

"I'll tell you everything you want tomorrow"

"Okay…" she agreeded disappointed.

"Good night" Malcom called.

Annabeth decided to turn off her computer because she thought maybe distrated Lilly and she couldnt concentrate on anything. She needed Percy. Bad. 4 years with him and she couldnt get enough. He was perfect in every sense. They were so in love. He even told her he wanted to get married and have kids with her often… and they were graduating college next year. Or at least she was, Percy needed to catch up with his subjects _a lot. _And she was always there being the teacher…well, at least when they didnt end up having sex whenever they were trying to study. They had made love for the first time two and a half years ago but there was the same passion hitting them everytime. No one could get between them.

She waited another half hour making sure everyone was asleep and put on her cap. She had been doing this for years so she was great at not making a sound. She skipped all the wooden planks that creak

"Is Percy a good boyfriend Annabeth?" it was Lilly's sweet small voice again. She almost blurt out that he was lovely without realizing it but stop dead. She turned to look at her, she was facing the wall. Lilly sighted when she didnt get an answer thinking Annabeth must be asleep too. Annabeth got to the door and opened it, she make sure to tell Leo to get the door lots of oil every two or three weeks so it didn't creak. She run to Poseidon's cabin.

"Percy… move over" she told him shaking his arm a bit. The son of Poseidon was sound asleep snoring. "come on Seaweed Brain"

"What took you so long? I waited for you!" Annabeth took off her clothes and lie beside him. His arms wrapped around her instantly.

"My new sister. She's still awake and kept asking questions. She doesn't know" She explained. She relaxed in his arms, in his bed, with his smell sorrounding her. She started a kiss that was definitely getting them somewhere.

"I see you don't want to waste time" He laughed against her lips.

"Shup up and kiss me. You owe me"

"And I haven't forgotten. Lets have some fun" He started kissing her neck, sucking on the soft spots hard.

"Annabeth?... Annab-" Lilly went to her bed. She couldn't sleep. Her life had turned upside down in just a few hours. This morning she woke up on her bed, at home. She eat breakfast with her dad and suddenly a satyr was in her kitchen telling her dad it was 'time'. Time for what she didn't know. Her father explained really quickly that her mom was Athena, the real Athena…Athena the goddess. The one she's been Reading about since she was 2. And she is a halfblood… and then her father said goodbye and said she had to go. Where?. The satyr told her dad to take care and he sounded as if she was in danger. This, she thought, is one of those weird episodes that had been happening all her life. Though this episode never ended and she was in a strange camp with a centaurer speaking to her about being a halfblood and she had to watch a video about the camp and then Annabeth showed her around. She was trying to fall asleep but there were lots of questions in her mind and the idea of being a daughter of Athena with lots of siblings was still sinking.

"Guys!" Lilly called. "Annabeth is missing!"

"Shhhhhhhhh"

"Malcom! Malcom. Its Annabeth. She's missing!" she told him shaking his arms.

"Wat" he turned in bed and continue sleeping. She run and turned the lights.

"What are you doing!?" one of the girls asked.

"Turn off the lights!" other boy said.

"But Annabeth is missing! She was sleeping and she is not there anymore!" she said

"Of course she's not here"

"But-"

"Lilly its late!" Malcom said from his bed

"But the harpies… "

"Look Annabeth its not here. She doens't sleep here" the girl maybe called Milly said

"And the harpies will never get her. She's Annabeth Chase"

"She doesn't sleep here? I thought counselors slept in the cabin too.." Lilly was confused

"They do. Annabeth is a special case" Malcom said

"Does she sleep in the Big House?" most of them looked at Malcom rolling eyes.

"She's in Poseidon's cabin"

"But-"

"She sleeps there ok? Lets go back to sleep everyone" Malcom called.

"But isnt she breaking the rules?" Lilly was totally confused now. She knew that Percy was Annabeth's boyfriend but Annabeth had explained the rules and she was doing the opposite of what she told her this afternoon. She didn't look as someone who would break rules and that's what she admire of her in the first place.

"Look. There are rules…and then there are the _other_ rules" Stacy said "that's in the _other_ rules set"

"Ah? I thought Annabeth explained all the rules to me. And if they are breaking the rules we should tell Chiron!" she was almost walking to the door. Malcom got up from his bed and stopped her

"Whoaa there. Okay look. There's no need to go to Chiron for anything" he cleared his throat "its like Stace here says…there are rules and then there are the _other_ rules…Annabeth sleeps in Poseidon's cabin because she _can" _

"No one explained the other rules to me then. I- I don't get it"

"There's no explaining needed. You'll just know" the girl looked at all her siblings really confused. That was kind of exasperating for a lot of Athena's offpring.

"She's a newbie guys…lets not get hard on her" Malcom said to the rest with a knowing look.

"Well now kid, this is really simple. There are a few things, a few rules that aren't written anywhere. They are part of the campers, part of the camp. We know them, we don't speak about them, ever" One of the girls explained.

"Annabeth sleeps with Percy because they can. They deserve it. They have gone through hell together-" Malcom continue

"Literally" added another boy

"So why shouldn't they? We are okay with it. Everybody is okay with it. Be okay with it" Milly pointed a finger to her. "okay?"

"But…does Chiron know? I thought…"

"Yes, he does know and he's okay with it too. He doens't say anything. Lets just say he silently agrees that they can" Malcom was the second in command and he felt that he should do the explaining. But these stuff were never spoken out loud before. They all just go with it and kept quiet because there was nothing to discuss about, a silent agreement between them all. "look…its a bit more complicated than that. You just have to go with it, accept it. Just don't say anything to Annabeth about it"

"Or you'll get her dager to your throat" Milly laughed. Lilly did not find it funny. Or maybe she wasnt getting the joke.

"This doens't mean you can go and sleep in the Apollo cabin because you feel like it"

"Then they are getting a special treat" Lilly replaid.

"Of course, they saved your little world too many times and you weren't even realising it. They have been in more death situations than you can count "

"They are not even campers…technically speaking. They finished their training years ago. They'll just keep coming because they like to teach kids like yourself how to avoid dying" one of the boys told her. Lilly nodded, she just thought if they were all okay with it she was no one to try and change things although this was clearly against the "official" rules from the camp.

"But there are other rules too" Stace said. "like don't tell Piper she's pretty"

"You mean the counselor from Aphrodite's cabin?"

"Yeah…that's her. Don't ever tell her she's pretty. Although she is, she's so pretty" Malcom said dreamingly

"Our dear Malcom here has a big crush on her…unfortunately she's taken" the boy who said it patted Malcom in the arm.

"Talking about Aphrodite's kids…dont ever let Drew talk to you if you're completely alone. She'll make you do things with her voice"

"Yeah…not to mention don't ever ever ask her why she's not the counselor of the cabin when she's been here the longest. Thats Piper vs Drew stuff. Piper is better, end of story" Malcom added.

"Oh! and at the dining pavilion let the counselors make their offers to the gods before doing it yourself. Its respectful because they have been here longer. They are probably asking for the gods not to get in your way" Lilly nodded. How was she going to remember all these stuff?

"And about who's been here longer…well we, Athena's kids, use years at camp for authority. Annabeth is the one that has been here longest and Malcom is second. But we can all tell you to shup up because we all have been here before you. Go it?" Lilly thought this was kind of unfair. Above all because she was the one that had just arrived. "Milly can tell me to shup up because she's been a day and four hours more than me. And that sucks"

"Shup up Will!" said Milly laughing. Will rolled his eyes

"Oh! The Stoll's pranks are never ever fair, and believe me you'll get one soon"

"Then I can tell Chiron" they all Exchange knowing looks.

"There's no going to Chiron for anything ever"

"Unless its something like 'the camp is being attack by several terrifying monsters' kind of thing"

"Yeah...we don't tell on each other. Not even when its a Stoll's prank. You either accept it, you get revenge or laugh and keep walking"

"Okay…." Lilly was getting frustrated and her head hurted. There were a lot of stuff to know. At least she understood the basic she thought.

"We should be going to sleep…" Malcom was checking his watch. "Look, Lilly the least that we want to do is be mean to you. First because you're our family now but you'll have to learn to be around here-"

"There are thousands of others stuff we didn't mention but you'll get them when you get used to be here and call it home." Milly walked to her putting an arm around her shoulders. Lilly looked at all of them, she was starting to like them. They had taken time from their sleep to explain some stuff to her that they hadn't explained ever to anyone.

"Yeah don't worry, you'll fall. A billion times. Believe us, cause we have all gone through it. But we'll help you to get up, that's what siblings are for"

"Thanks" She said in a small voice and she really wanted to cry but managed not to. They all gave her smiles and went to bed. Malcom turned off the lights.

"Okay?" he asked her before going to bed

"Okay" she replaid. He ruffled her hair smiling and turned away.

"I wonder if she's asleep…" said Annabeth in a whisper

"Who?" Percy was with his head under the sheets.

"My sister!"

"Of all the things you can be thinking about now…like now, with me down here. That's what you're thinking? I'm hurt!" She laughed and made her grip in his hair stronger pushing his head against her.

"Shup up and keep going"

"Of course my Lady" his first lick made her gasp loudly and now he really was making sure that she forgot everything and everybody. His touch was strong and while he was at it he caressed her thights up and down. When she felt she couldn't take it anymore and was about to explode he stopped.

"WHA-!" she sat up a bit

"Shh, be patient." His hands where still caresing her skin. Now going all the way to her breast and down.

"What are you waiting for?!"

"Your breath to became normal"

"WHY!?" when she realised that he wasnt moving on her while her breath was still ragged she lay down again breathing slowly trying to control it. He kissed the inside of her thights before starting again slowly. She tighten her grip on his hair. This time Annabeth was ready to let go but as soon as her back started curving for the craving orgasm Percy stopped again

"Are you kidding me Perseus?!" She was really annoyed now. Her fist slammed against the bed. Percy laughed quietly.

"Shhh the cabin is not sound proof. Calm down"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Calm down babe"

"I'm calm. I'm calm" She repeated more to herself than to her boyfriend. She waited as her breathing went back to normal tapping her fingers against the sheets. Percy started again. And for the second time Annabeth thought 'this is going to be it' and she was ready for it when it hit her but it never did.

"NOT AGAIN!" She through the sheets away revealing her boyfriends face. In the dark their eyes met. Annabeth's grey eyes were fierce with anger and frustration. Percy's calm ones where almost laughing at her. "this is NOT fun!" she told him.

"Who says I find it funny?"

"You're clearly laughing at me!" his hands started tracing her arms up and down but she pushed him away.

"Make justice with your own hand if you so want it" He said with a tiny smile

"Is that what this is about? Because I didn't want you to see me masturbate ever and you've been asking for it since forever?!"

"yes no"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

"Shhh calm down Wise Girl. I love it so much when you curse"

"Shut up!"

"Lie down, you'll see"

"If you're doing that again I'm never sleeping here again"

"Come on, lie down" She lay with a need for realease and wanting. This was the first time he did something like that because he normally oblige with whatever she wanted let alone if what she want was sexual. He kissed her face and neck while he positioned himself and pulling his leght in. She half sighted with bliss while he started moving too slowly for her liking.

"Go faster" she urged.

"Patience" he reapeted and continue with his tortuous pace. She was panting withing a few minutes grabing a handful of sheets.

"Don't stop. Don't. You. Dare. Stop"

"I won't" he reasure her without breath. He wouldn't stop even if he could. He needed it too much himself. Her fingernails scratching his sweaty back

And when it hit her. It was like her body crashing in a million pieces. It was wonderful and she wonder if Percy knew it would be this great. She collapsed in bed and Percy followed her a few seconds after, both breathing heavily.

"That…" She couldn't finish the phrase

"I know" He kissed her face. He smiled when he saw her smiling. Annabeth put one arm covering her eyes still panting. He kissed her smile one last time and rolled to the side putting his arms around her waiting for her senses to come back.

"Where did you get it?" she asked softly putting her head in his chest after a few minutes.

"What?"

"Come on Seaweed Brain… you knew. The internet?"

"No. My mom made me go to the hairdresser with her just before camp"

"Oh the hairdresser…lots of useful cosmo magazines"

"mmhm…you liked it?"

"No, I'm so mad at you right now"

"But-"

"That was the crulest thing you ever done to me" He looked at her in the eyes.

"Sorry. Did it hurt?"

"No, it was frustrating"

"But you liked it" She sighted one of those after good sex sights "You did liked it Wise Girl!"

"Shup up. I'm getting revenge tomorrow, I'll make you suffer so much babe. I'd do it tonight but that was tiring."

"Don't worry, I can wait" He smiled.

"I love you so much. Even though you're a seaweed brain all the time"

"That's the main reason why you love me"

"Maybe" She smile with her eyes close ready to sleep. Percy kissed her lips

"I love you so much too"

-edited 25/05/13. A really cool person review my story and edited some parts. Thanks for the help. I apreciate it :)


End file.
